


Endlessly

by liamthebastard



Series: Angels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, This will give you cavities like no joke, still no smut srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not perfect, but he's pretty sure he's perfect for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> It's still not porn. Sorry. My muse is being a bitch.

Castiel had to run errands at some point that day, and while lounging around the apartment with a currently shirtless Dean _was_ tempting, there were a few things he needed to pick up from the corner store to make it through the next few days. While he was thinking over what he needed, he found his eyes absently tracing Dean’s tattoos, noticing the few new ones he’d gotten since Castiel had last seen him shirtless. And that was a bad trail of thoughts to go down, so he focused on the reality of Dean in front of him. 

He settled down in front of Dean, who was playing a small tune on Castiel’s guitar. Why Castiel had a guitar, he couldn’t say, as he couldn’t play himself, but Dean had always been excited to come by and play it. Perhaps that’s why he had it. Dean glanced up from the guitar, a smile spreading over his face as Castiel’s gaze ran across his tattoos. He set the guitar aside carefully and displayed the new ink. He’d gotten a blue ribbon for addiction recovery on his shoulder and three feathers drifting from his heart down onto his ribcage. The feathers were Castiel’s favorite, and he traced over the edges gently with his fingers while Dean smiled. Once the new tattoos were charted and observed, Castiel turned his attention to the old ones, the ones paled with age but still beautiful. His mother’s name on his left bicep in loopy script, a bullet on his shoulder blade, and the flames that traced his spine. When Castiel’s wandering fingers reached the bottom of that final tattoo, he hesitated, his fingers now hovering just above the waist of Dean’s rattiest jeans. Dean loved them, claiming they were the comfiest he owned and that they had character. It took a hell of a lot of willpower for Castiel to withdraw his hands, but he _did_ have things to do today, and if he spent any more time in skin-to-skin contact with Dean those plans were going to go right out the window. 

 

Dean gave a petulant look when Cas withdrew, but soon gave up and opted to throw on a tee shirt and tag along with Cas on his grocery run. They walked down the road, and while Dean was kinda pissed he didn’t get to take Baby, he had to admit walking with Cas on a nice day was surprisingly… comfortable. Like they’d done it a thousand times and would do it a thousand more. Halfway down the road, Cas stopped and took a sudden turn. Dean knew where the store was, and Cas was going the wrong way, but he went with it. After all, Cas was the one who lived here. Dean had only gone to this store a few times when Cas couldn’t, like the time Cas had the flu and couldn’t leave the house but didn’t want Dean to leave him alone to his misery. After two more turns, though, Dean had to ask. “Okay, where we going, Cas?” Dean asked, but just as he finished the sentence, Cas stopped and pointed. Up the hill from them, at the beginnings of a residential neighborhood, was an old Victorian place. It was a good three stories tall and it was clear that from the top balcony you could see the entire town beneath you. 

“That’s the house,” Cas said simply, and Dean knew what he meant. That was the house Cas loved, the one he wanted to raise a family in, the one he wanted to come home to every night. And Dean could see it, clearer than he ever saw a future with Lisa, and that made him feel just a little guilty and a lot hopeful. He could imagine Sam and Jess coming over there Sundays for dinner, could see their kids growing up with that big backyard, could imagine them getting older together and looking at the neighborhood from the porch- Dean caught himself. He didn’t even know for sure if Cas wanted all that with him. He couldn’t get ahead of himself like this. But as they walked away from the house and into the store, he found himself estimating how many hours a week he’d have to work to save up enough to afford it. 

Cas smiled at Dean, and told him to find a way to make himself useful while Cas grabbed the necessities. So Dean found himself playing with the cheap trinkets they sold by the cash register, the bouncy balls and cheap plastic jewelry. On an impulse, he checked to make sure Cas was busy, picked up a blue ring that he thought matched Cas’s eyes, and passed a quarter to the cashier before he shoved it in his pocket. Just in case. You know.

 

The bell rang on the store’s entrance, making Castiel look up on reflex to see who was coming in. When he spotted that signature blonde hair he started to duck to the side, but it was too late. 

“Cassie!” she squealed, coming over to hug him too-tightly. “Oh, it is so _good_ to see you! I’m just passing through, but I was running low on supplies so I dropped in, and here you are.” 

“Becky,” Castiel returned at a more sedate level. “I can see things have gone well for you,” he said, indicating the large diamond ring on her left hand. Becky laughed, and admired it for a moment before elaborating. 

“He’s a really great guy, I met him just two years ago, and last month he took me out to dinner on this beach and just dropped on one knee and popped the question! He’s not my usual, but he’s definitely sweet,” Becky chattered, bouncing slightly. 

Dean, maybe sensing Castiel’s distress, came up and clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “What’s up, Cas?” he asked, clearly ignoring the girl next to him. 

“Dean, this is Becky Rosen, an old… friend of mine.” The hesitation was barely perceptible, but Dean’s face said he’d noticed it. “Becky, this is Dean Winchester,” he continued. Becky immediately frowned.

“ _The_ Dean Winchester?” Becky began. “As in, broke your heart and vanished without a trace, Dean Winchester? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean's face went stormy at the description, and Castiel immediately felt guilty for it, no matter how accurate it was. To compensate, Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s, and gave it a squeeze. 

“Yes, Becky, that Dean,” Castiel said calmly, in a voice that brokered no argument. Clearly Becky did not receive that message, as she continued to speak.

“Cassie, you’ve got to be crazy. This guy _destroyed_ you, are you seriously going to let him do it again?” Becky said in a stage whisper, turning so that she closed Dean off from the group. Castiel, embarrassingly, lost his temper. 

“Dean Winchester is one of the best men I’ve ever known, and is the best thing to happen to me. If you don’t accept that, it is best that you leave now and do not return,” he said hotly, bristling at the implication that Dean had only come back to hurt him again. Castiel did not believe in much, anymore, but he believed that the guilt and pain Dean felt was real. And he held that belief close to his chest, right next to the near-desperate belief that Dean loved him. Becky looked a little shocked at her usually quiet friend’s outburst, and it surprised her so much that she crept out without making a single purchase. Once she was gone, Castiel relaxed a bit. Dean turned to him with a small smile on his face. 

 

“Cassie? Really?”

“It was a childhood nickname, Dean,” Cas insisted, probably thinking jokes were about to come. “Nothing of import.”

“No, it’s just- well, the first girl I fell in love with… her name was Cassie.” Dean shrugged, and reached into his jeans’ pocket, fishing for something. He came up with a small plastic circle, a bright, clear blue in color, and slid it onto Cas’s pinky, the only finger it would fit. “Maybe it was coincidence.” Dean smiled again. “Or maybe not.” 

Cas grinned. “I’ve never believed in coincidences.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him gently before leaning in to whisper in Cas’s ear.

“Neither have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Endlessly, more specifically the lines "I'm no angel/I'm just me/But I will love you endlessly".
> 
> Oh, and if you're wondering, they aren't engaged or anything.
> 
> Yet.


End file.
